


Something New, Something Old

by protectginozasquad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, so fluffy I might die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectginozasquad/pseuds/protectginozasquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and Suga take the fumbling Asahi and Daichi out on their first date. Things go quite awkwardly until a chance for some competition shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New, Something Old

**Author's Note:**

> These nerds are ruining my life. I'm psycho-pass-mom on tumblr.

Oikawa yawned and stretched his arms over his head before slumping against Suga's soft couch cushions. 

"Kou-chan, I'm tired. We’ve been practicing so much. Iwa-chan is relentless! Why do we have to be dragged along to this? I want to stay in, watch a movie, something romantic." 

Suga rolled his eyes, hands firmly resting on his hips. "Something romantic like another space documentary?” 

Oikawa’s lip quivered dramatically. “You can’t deny how romantic the stars are, Kou-chan.”

Suga ignored this. “I already told you, this is important to Daichi and Asahi." 

"But they've been on the edge of doing this for practically years," he lolled his head to one side, and Suga's heart tightened at the puppy dog eyes Oikawa was giving him. 

"Stop that, Tooru," Suga crossed his arms over his chest resolutely and turned up his nose, determined not to let Oikawa's pleading get to him.

"They're in love! What's the problem?" 

"They're nervous." 

"They need to face their fears head on," Oikawa winked. "They can do this without us, surely!" 

Suga straightened his spine and looked down at Oikawa with what he hoped was a menacing glare. 

"I give you a 4 out of 10 for that one, Kou-chan. That glare lacked commitment," Oikawa sniffed before smirking. Suga deflated, slumping over in deferential hopelessness. 

Oikawa giggled. "But it was so cute that I decided I'll stop complaining while we go out with Daichi-san and Asahi-san."

"Thank god," Suga felt relief flood through him. Pouting Oikawa was not something he was accustomed to saying no to. It was quite difficult, with that smile and those round, sincere eyes. Suga was weak for it. 

Assured that Oikawa would join him on the date, Suga felt fine settling next to him on the couch. Once Oikawa agreed to something, he would follow through even if he complained. 

Suga was sure that Oikawa would have fun anyway.

"Where are we going, then?" Oikawa absently wrapped an arm around Suga’s waist. Suga felt a sigh escape him at the familiar touch. 

"Daichi and I decided that the arcade might be fun." 

Oikawa looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully, leaned his head on Suga’s shoulder. "Do they have those alien games that I like?" 

"I haven't been there since I was a kid, but I’m sure they have something dumb and space related.” 

“Kou-chan! You hurt me so!” 

“I think they have mini golf.” 

“Ooooh,” Oikawa proved as easily distractible as always, “Maybe we can challenge the new happy couple to a game?” 

Suga laughed, imagining how that would play out. “Asahi might have a nervous breakdown if you push him too much. Maybe we should let them play on their own.” 

Oikawa shrugged. “It’ll be the perfect opportunity for Daichi-san to swoop in and comfort the fragile maiden.” 

Suga slapped Oikawa’s arm lightly. “Don’t call Asahi names.” 

Oikawa poked Suga back. “I love Asahi-san, he’s just a little nervous sometimes. He should lighten up, take things easy, like I do!” 

Suga snorted. “Yeah, you take things easy until you compete at anything at all.” 

“You know me too well, Kou-chan.” 

+++

Daichi fiddled with his shirt for the fortieth time, running his hands through his short hair (which did absolutely nothing for it), checking his watch every thirty seconds. 

3:52pm. 

Their meeting time was 4:30, so they would have plenty of time to play their silly games and maybe get some dinner afterwards, if things went, erm, well. 

Daichi knew he shouldn’t be this nervous. It was just Asahi. They had been so close for so long, this whole dating thing shouldn’t be this awkward or terror-inducing. His stomach shouldn’t be twisting every time his phone buzzed. 

He checked his watch again. 

3:57pm. 

He had to pick up Asahi at 4:15. Daichi’s stomach did a little backflip as he thought about Asahi in dressed down clothes. 

He shook his head, as if to rid himself of the butterflies. 

“It’s just Asahi,” he muttered to himself. “You see him every day. Chill out.” 

He did not chill out. 

Daichi checked his watch. 

4:00pm. 

A strangled cry of frustration made its way out of Daichi’s throat. 

“Dai-kun, are you alright?” His mother called from downstairs. 

“I’m fine, mom!” Daichi’s voice was too many octaves above its normal volume, but his mother seemed satisfied, because she didn’t call up again. 

The ten minutes before he had to leave crawled by, and Daichi finally made it out the door, keys in hand, heart pounding in his chest. 

+++ 

“You need to wear the blue shirt,” Oikawa poked his head into Suga’s closet. 

“I need to?” Suga quirked an eyebrow. 

“Absolutely. It’s my favorite! We need to set the mood. I need to be as attracted to you as possible, you know, show Daichi-san and Asahi-san how to be proper boyfriends.” 

Suga rolled his eyes again before reaching for the pastel blue polo. “Fine, fine.” 

This was their usual routine. Oikawa insisted, Suga pretended to be annoyed, but eventually gave in. It was a silly arrangement, with lots of teasing and banter. That’s how it all had started for them. A tease at an interleague tournament, a given phone number, playful text messages, and here they were. 

Suga pulled the polo over his undershirt, poked his head to see Oikawa with his arms open wide. Suga smiled and obliged, kissing Oikawa softly as he folded into the embrace. Oikawa was gentler than some may have given him credit for. 

“It is the best shirt, Kou-chan.” 

“Whatever you say, Tooru,” Suga sighed, though smiling, satisfied, happy. 

+++

Suga and Oikawa walked through the doors of the arcade, fingers interlaced as usual. The very first thing Suga noticed as an awkward Daichi and Asahi fumbling at small talk off to the side of the door. The neon lights danced off both of their faces, but no amount of silly video game noises could keep Suga from hearing their painful interacting.

It was silly. They were so normal together at school, on the court, after practice. Yet as soon as the word “date” got put in the mix, his two best friends suddenly lost all ability to function like normal human beings. 

“Well don’t you two look adorable!” Oikawa’s honey-dripping, teasing voice broke the ice. Both Daichi and Asahi jumped in surprise. 

It wasn’t sarcasm, exactly. It was a strange kind of playfulness that could only come from Oikawa. Suga loved it, but the way Asahi’s fingers twitched told him that his fellow Karasuno third-years were not as thrilled by it as he was. 

“So, where do we get tokens to play?” Daichi asked, the usual confidence of his voice replaced by a vicious nervousness. Maybe it was only Suga who noticed, but it was either very cute or highly disconcerting. Daichi and Asahi needed to get ahold of themselves if they were ever going to get this whole beginning of their relationship thing. 

They blushed far too often; in fact, pretty much anytime they looked at each other, they both turned bright red. 

It was adorable. 

“It’s this way,” Suga led the way, pulling Oikawa by the hand. 

The four of them acquired some tokens from a nice girl at the prize counter. She sized them up with a cheeky grin, obviously amused at their ages. 

Suga practically died of secondhand embarrassment as Daichi and Asahi argued very softly and shyly about who would pay for the tokens. It was like watching his two best friends drown very slowly. 

“Have fun and be safe!” The counter worker cheered after them as they walked away from the table.

“Kou-chan, they have a whole section dedicated to space games!” Oikawa tugged at Suga’s hand. He was a bit reluctant to leave Daichi and Asahi on their own, but neither of them were paying Suga and Oikawa much attention. As nervous as they were, they were locked in their own little world. Soon they would be speaking their own language well enough. They were beginning to learn to communicate this way, standing close together but not touching. Suga supposed they could handle themselves on their own. 

Suga watched as Daichi and Asahi put their tokens into an air hockey board, each putting two in when neither could concede to the other using all their tokens. The puck rolled out onto Asahi’s side, startling the big ace so much that he jumped almost two feet in the air. Daichi smiled at him, that soft smile that was reserved only for a few special occasions. Suga sensed that he was probably intruding, and turned to follow his own partner. 

+++ 

Asahi was good at air hockey. 

Way too good. 

What was Daichi doing? Was he trying to impress Asahi? They knew each other so well, this change that had come in the last few weeks, months, the soft part of his heart that opened slowly for Asahi, until the feelings came flooding out. 

Daichi braced himself with his tiny air hockey paddle, instinctively falling into a squatting position, as though he were about to receive a volleyball. He was already three points behind. He had lost two games in a row. 

As Daichi squatted and adjusted athletically, he was sure he could stop Asahi from getting another point this time. 

That was until he actually looked at Asahi. 

The big, silly goofball was staring at the table with such focus, biting his lip in just that way he did when he concentrated hard. Daichi melted inside. Before he knew it, the resounding sound of another plastic _plunk_ rang in his ears. Daichi’s eyes were wide, and he barely remembered to try and act offended at yet another point lost. 

It was useless. The way Asahi punched the air, eyes closed, grinning with satisfaction made Daichi never want to win against Asahi at anything again. 

“A brilliant show, Asahi-san!” Oikawa’s sultry voice pulled Daichi out of his daze. He wasn’t sure if he was grateful for this or not. Oikawa clapped enthusiastically. 

“Daichi-san, I’m ashamed!” He said dramatically, turning to the Karasuno captain. 

Suga came up from behind him and poked Oikawa in the side. “Be nice,” Daichi heard Suga hiss. The banter between Suga and Oikawa brought a smile to Daichi’s face. It was nice to see his best friend so happy. 

“I j-just got lucky,” came a shaky voice from behind Daichi. 

He suddenly realized how close Asahi was standing by him, who had come up beside him. He flicked his eyes over to his date, _god was that really what this was holy shit_ \- caught Asahi running a hand through his long hair. It had to illegal to look so effortlessly good. 

“Say,” Oikawa butted through Daichi’s thoughts yet again, “would you two be up for a round of mini golf?” 

“Mini golf?” Asahi perked up. Daichi wondered if Asahi was just excellent at pretty much everything. 

“Yes, dear Kou-chan and I wish to challenge you to a game of mini golf! Kou-chan and I versus Daichi-san and Asahi-san.” 

Daichi looked over at Asahi, who was smiling, nervous as usual but a bit more playful than he would have expected. His stomach did yet another backflip. 

They locked eyes, and for the first time, something felt familiar. Teamwork was one thing that came easy to Daichi and Asahi. It was their easiest way of communicating, the one place where Daichi didn’t have to guess what Asahi was thinking. When it came to competition, they knew each other backward and foward. Surely this would make things easier.

“I think we’re going to have the advantage over you, Oikawa,” Daichi said, confidence suddenly returning to him, a smirk creep over his face. 

The glare that darkened Oikawa’s face was priceless. “You do, do you?” 

“Well, Asahi and I,” Daichi motioned a hand, accidentally bumping Asahi’s shoulder and quickly withdrawing his hand (now was not an ideal time for the blush he felt covering his cheeks), “have a bit more experience working as a team than you and Suga do.” 

“Are you insulting our relationship?” There was a bit of bite to Oikawa’s calm tone. 

“Now, now,” Suga intervened, clearly sensing a brewing conflict. “Let’s work out our feelings with a game, shall we?” 

Oikawa sighed before leaning to give Suga a kiss on the cheek. “As always, Refreshing-kun strikes again with his flawless logic.” 

“You’re on, then,” Daichi smiled. 

+++ 

Suga loved to see everyone so happy. This chance at competition really had seemed to ease Daichi and Asahi into something more familiar, yet oddly their own. Getting to be a team of two really was doing wonders for them. 

Asahi was much better at mini golf than Daichi, much to everyone’s surprise. Particularly Daichi’s. 

Daichi was a quick learner, though, as Suga would have expected. The other problem for the Oikawa-Suga duo was that the more frustrated Oikawa got, the more powerful his swings got. In volleyball serves, of course, this is helpful. 

In mini golf? Not so much. 

Their tenth hole, Oikawa hit the ball so hard it went and landed squarely where it was supposed to… if they had been playing hole fourteen. 

“Tooru,” Suga whined in frustration, “stop being so,” her paused, searching for the right word, “...enthusiastic.” 

“I can’t help myself, Kou-chan,” Oikawa replied with a turn of his nose. “Power is what I’m all about.” 

Asahi and Daichi snorted almost in unison. 

“Beating them is even easier than I thought,” Daichi whispered loudly to Asahi, a playful pretend at subtlety. 

“Me too,” Asahi responded in kind. Suga could hardly believe how cheeky of an affect Daichi was having on Asahi. 

In the end, it was indeed Oikawa’s overly “enthusiastic” hits that did them in. 

Daichi and Asahi pounded fists, which Suga thought was a little bit too friend-like and not nearly date-like enough, but they had to start somewhere. 

+++

“Well, it looks like I was right,” Daichi crossed his arms over his chest triumphantly as they exited the mini golf course. 

Oikawa sniffed, eye twitching. “We let you win, obviously. Anything for the blushing couple.” 

For some reason, this time when Daichi looked over at Asahi, the ace was grinning, blush much fainter than just a half an hour earlier. 

Taking a chance on his confidence, Daichi reached out to take Asahi’s hand. Their fingers interlaced as though they had been doing this all their lives. In a way, they had been knit together by their lives for the last three years. Maybe it was supposed to be easier than Daichi thought. His heart soared in his chest when Asahi squeezed his hand back. 

Asahi spoke next. “I don’t think you let us win, Oikawa-san. We’re happy to play another round, if you’d like to try and prove me wrong.” 

“Who’s ready for some food?!” Suga, bless his heart of gold, jumped in to save his boyfriend and his best friends from yet another disastrous challenge of rivalry. 

“Kou-chan, things were just heating up!” 

“But I’m so hungry!” 

Daichi laughed long and loud, pulling Asahi closer to him. 

Suga had been right, of course. It was the perfect first date.


End file.
